


Klaine Smut Oneshots

by thatsmolnoodle



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25412641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsmolnoodle/pseuds/thatsmolnoodle
Summary: Just some Klaine smut I wrote
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Klaine Smut Oneshots

Blaine hated movie theatres. He wasn’t sure if it was due to his shitty attention span, the overpriced snacks, or the often dumb movies played at them, he just knew that they sucked. The only person he would see a movie for was his boyfriend, Kurt Hummel, and that’s exactly what Kurt wanted to do. “Come on, it’ll be fun!” The taller exclaimed. “Fine, but only for you babe.”

They sat down, and began to eat their overpriced popcorn while waiting for the movie to start. “Have you ever thought about hooking up during a movie?” Blaine asked. Chuckling, Kurt replied “If that’s what you’re thinking of doing right now, ignore it, this movie actually looks good!” Dejected, Blaine said “fine,” but that was the only thing going through his mind when the movie started. I’m just like you. For the most part, my life is totally normal...

Blaine reached over and placed his hand on Kurt’s thigh, rubbing circles with his thumb. As minutes passed, he slowly inched it towards Kurt’s crotch, before grabbing a hold of his bulge. “B, not right now,” Kurt whispered, but Blaine pretended to not hear it while slowly moving his hand up and down. He kept ignoring Kurt’s whispered pleas, knowing how much Kurt got off on the possibility of being caught. He slowly unbuttoned and unzipped Kurt’s pants, only one layer keeping him from his cock, the thought making him realize how painfully hard his own dick was.

He slowly got down on his knees, and began mouthing at Kurt’s bulge through the thin fabric, while Kurt was biting his sleeve in an attempt to stay quiet. Blaine slowly pulled down Kurt’s briefs, and spit on his palm before jacking Kurt off. Once Kurt was more than just semi-hard, he licked a stripe up the bottom of his dick and brought the head into his mouth, swirling his tongue around. He slowly began to take Kurt deeper into his mouth, which brought out a quiet whimper from the older boy. Soon, Blaine was quickly bobbing his head up and down, while Kurt was doing everything in his power to stay quiet. “I’m gonna-” Kurt whispered, before cumming down Blaine’s throat. Blaine managed to swallow most of it, with just some dribbling down his chin. He then licked Kurt to clean him up as much as possible, and he whimpered at the over sensitivity. 

Blaine quickly zipped his pant’s back up and got back into his seat, to find that the end credits were playing, while Kurt just stared at him in disbelief. “Did you really just-” “yep,” the younger boy said with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment ideas and suggestions!


End file.
